A Father's Love 2
by Kiara Kenobi
Summary: This is the sequel to A Father's Love. I hope everyone liked it and is ready for more, because here it is. This is strictly an AU fic. Completed!
1. Emergency at Luke's

Title: A Father's Love Part 2  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Here's the continuation of part 1. I had a very good time researching for this fanfic. I got to watch the Star Wars movies in order to prepare for it. LOL  
Disclaimer: I have no connections to the cast, crew, or even those that created Star Wars. I'm just a huge fan.  
Author's Note: This takes place during the original trilogy, but I'm writing my own version of it, in a way due to the addition of the Kenobi twins. I also didn't like the fact that Obi-Wan was killed off.

Previously from part 1…

Luke went on to explain about the message in R2-D2's memory banks. It was then, that the message from Leia played for the six of them. It was time for Obi-Wan's return………

And now, here's part 2 of A Father's Love.

Chapter 1-Emergency at Luke's

"Who is she?" Kiara asked, after seeing the worried expression on her father's face. She noticed the same look on Luke's face too.

"She needs our help, Dad. That part is obvious." Kieran said, as he glanced at Obi-Wan. "We are going to help her, aren't we, Dad?"

"Yes, we are." Then he saw Luke stand up and begin to talk over to the door. "We need your help, Luke." He gestured toward the now vanished image of Leia, and he added. "She needs your help." He hoped Luke would agree to come with them.

Luke sighed. "I can't. I'm in for it as it is." He said, looking down at the floor. "It's such a long way away from here." He leaned against the stone wall he had been standing next to. He could plainly see the disappointment in the older man's face.

Obi-Wan smirked slightly. "That's your uncle talking." It was then that he remembered about Anakin's light saber and he stood up. He was about to walk over to his storage trunk, but Kieran got to it before he did. He nodded in approval, as his son got the light saber out.

Kieran handed the saber to his father. Then, he walked over and sat back down next to his sister. He glanced at his father. "Are you going to tell him the whole thing?" He asked.

Obi-Wan nodded, as Kiara stood up and left the room. He could sense that she was a little upset that they were leaving the very place their mother was buried. "Luke, this is your destiny." He handed the light saber to him. "Your father wanted you to have this, when you were old enough. But your uncle wouldn't allow it. He was afraid you would follow me on some damn fool mission." He chuckled, as he spoke.

Luke sighed sadly, as he accepted the saber. "My uncle." He muttered. "How on Earth am I going to explain all this?"

Kieran looked at him. "Luke, Dad wanted us to wait til you were old enough, but Kiara and I can do things other kids can't." He took his own light saber out of its loop on his belt, and he placed it on the coffee table. Then, as Luke watched in shock, he used the force to bring the saber back into his hand. "You have that power, too. And with proper training, you will be able to do that too."

Luke shot a surprised look at Obi-Wan, who nodded. Something caught his attention and he rushed out the door.

Obi-Wan ran outside after him. "Luke, what is it?"

"Their in trouble." Luke said, desperately trying to stay calm. He quickly got into his speeder and before Obi-Wan could stop him, he took off.


	2. Ready for the Trials

Chapter 2-Ready for the Trials

Obi-Wan went back inside, with both R2-D2 and C-3PO following him. Both droids stayed in the living room, while Obi-Wan went to check on his daughter. He knew she had gone to her room. He could hear the teenage girl crying, as she sat on her bed. He walked into her room and he sat down next to her on the bed. "I sensed that you were upset about leaving."

She turned to him, with tears streaming down her face. "Yeah." She sighed. "Dad, I'm sorry. I do plan on going with you. I guess I'm just having trouble moving away from Mom. I mean, she's buried here." She looked away, feeling ashamed.

Obi-Wan sighed, as he wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders. "Kiara, it's time for me to get back. We are Jedi Knights. If the Council still was around, it would be time for you and your brother to face the trials. Your both ready. I've known that for a long time."

"Really? You really think Kieran and I are ready?" She asked, smiling a little.

"Yes, I do. I've been training you two ever since you were twelve. That was five years ago." He hugged her. "I'm very proud of both of you." He said.

"Thank you, Dad." She said, hugging him back. Then, she heard Luke's speeder return. "He's back. He's really sad, too."

"I know." He stood up and he left Kiara's bed room. She got up and followed him outside.

Luke was chatting with Kieran, as the droids came outside. They went over to where the Jawas had been lying in a smoldering pile. Their bodies were burned beyond recognition. "Who would do something like this? Sand people?"

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan said, "Sand people travel from side to side in order to hide their numbers. This was done by Imperial Storm Troopers." He glanced at both Kieran and Kiara.

"They killed our mother, too." Kiara admitted to Luke. Her voice had a touch of sadness in it, which prompted her brother to reach over and wrap an arm around her. She shot him an appreciative look.

This prompted Luke's decision. "I want to go with you to Alderaan. There's nothing here for me now. I want to become a Jedi like my father." He said, seriously. He was looking directly into Obi-Wan's eyes.

"All right. We'll need to go to Mos Eisley to arrange for a transport." He said. He glanced at his children. "I want you two to follow us in my speeder. Luke and I will take the droids with us. Do your best at keeping up with us. All right?"

"Yes, sir." The twins agreed.

Luke and Obi-Wan climbed into Luke's speeder. As soon as the droids climbed in too, Luke sped off. The Kenobi twins followed close behind in their own speeder.

Author's Quick Note-There's more on the way!


	3. Bar Fight!

Chapter 3-Bar Fight!

They arrived in Mos Eisley a short time later. They were caught by surprise at all of the Storm Troopers, which were lingering around. They were questioning several people that they had stopped. The Kenobis made sure to keep their light sabers out of view, so they wouldn't draw any unwanted attention to themselves. Unfortunately, the next speeder they stopped was Luke's.

"How long have you had these droids?" The Storm Trooper asked Luke in a calm voice.

"About three or four seasons." Luke answered, glancing at Obi-Wan.

"They're not for sale, if you want them." Obi-Wan commented and he smirked.

"May I see your identification?" The Trooper asked Luke.

Luke shot Obi-Wan a worried glance, as the older man waved his hand. He said at the same time, "You don't need to see his identification."

"We don't need to see his identification." The Trooper obediently repeated.

Stifling a chuckle, Obi-Wan said, "These aren't the droids your looking for."

"These aren't the droids we're looking for," was the immediate reply.

"He can go about his business." He said, clearly amused by the scene. He was enjoying himself.

"You can go about your business." The Storm Trooper repeated.

"Move along." Obi-Wan ordered Luke quietly.

The Storm Trooper waved them through, as he repeated again. Soft laughter could be heard from the Kenobi siblings as they followed Luke's speeder through. They weren't stopped. They parked their speeder next to Luke's and they climbed out. They could hear their father explaining to Luke how he was able to do that, as they walked into the bar to look for a pilot.

They split up as soon as they entered the bar. Kiara found a quiet table, but as soon as she ordered herself a drink a thug came over and he began bothering her.

At the same time, Luke was having his own problems. He was threatened by a couple of strange creatures that intended to kill him. Obi-Wan intervened, as soon as one of them tossed Luke into Kiara's table. Her table smashed apart, as his buddy dragged Kiara outside. Obi-Wan wounded the creature badly. Then, him and Luke went to meet with Han Solo, while Kieran went outside to give his sister a hand with the other creature.

Kiara had her light saber drawn and she was just about to strike, when her brother arrived. "Back off, Kieran! I can handle this!" She shouted, as the creature came at her. She deflected his attack, and she managed to wound him, by slicing off his left arm.

Kieran did as she said, and he stood there to watch. He was impressed by how well she had fought. "Good job, Ki."

She grinned at him. "Thanks." She said. Then they both went inside to look for their father. On the way inside, Kiara accidentally bumped into Han, as he was leaving. "Oh excuse me."

"Sorry about that. You okay?" He asked her. He grinned at her.

"I'm fine." She answered. "I'm looking for someone."

It was then, that Obi-Wan came walking outside with Luke following him. "What took you two so long? The arrangements have already been made." He sounded the slightest bit irritated.

"Luke wasn't the only one who got caught up by those guys in the bar." Kiara said. "His buddy tried to have his way with me." She noticed the worried look on her father's face, so she added, "Let's just say that I made him see the error of his ways." She shot him a smile.

"Good. As long as you're all right." A relieved sigh escaped him, as they left. The four went to sell both speeders. Then, they went to find Han in the Hangar Bay. He had walked away, as soon as Obi-Wan joined them at the doorway.

Author's Note-More on the way!


	4. Troubles

Chapter 4-Troubles

They arrived in the Hangar Bay and Han was quick to usher them aboard his ship-The Millennium Falcon. Han's copilot was a Wookie named Chewbacca. He was busily preparing the ship for takeoff. They climbed aboard, just as Troopers began firing on them.

Using his blaster, Han fired back. Then he ran up the ramp and into the cockpit, as he called out for Chewie to lift off.

Chewie did, as the others fastened their seatbelts. C-3PO commented, "This is why I hate space flight."

They lost the Troopers, as soon as they went into Hyperspace. This relieved them all, and they were all able to relax.

Obi-Wan began training Luke with his light saber. At first, Luke had difficulties catching onto the exercise. He did after Obi-Wan gave him a small pep talk. It helped clear up a few of the questions he had.

Han came back to see what his passengers were doing. He chose not to get in the middle of it, but he did voice his disbelief in the force. It was just then, that the Kenobis all had to sit down quickly after becoming light headed. Han caught Kiara by the elbow and he sat her down next to her father. "Dad?" She said, gasping.

"I feel it, too." He said, as Luke rushed over to him.

"Are you all right?" He asked the Jedi Master and his family.

"Yes." They said and Luke went back to his light saber exercises. It was then, that they were called to the cockpit by an alarm going off. They rushed up front and were caught by surprise, when they were told by Han that the planet had been blasted away by Darth Vader.

They felt a sudden jolt just then, which shocked them all to attention. Forgetting her training, Kiara looked frightened as she asked, "What's happening?"

"Calm down!" Kieran said, as he looked out at what looked like a small, black colored planet. "Dad, what is that?" He glanced at Obi-Wan.

"It looks like a small moon." Han said, as he glanced at the boy.

Looking nervously at it, Obi-Wan said, "That's no moon. It's a space station." He glanced at each of his children.

Even though Han seemed sure it wasn't, he didn't argue with him about it. "Whatever it is, it's pulling us in."

"Is their anything you can do?" Luke asked him, as Obi-Wan ushered Kieran and Kiara out of the cockpit.

Chewie howled frustrated, as he tried everything he could think of. He shot a worried glance at Han, when nothing worked.

"It has some kind of lock on us. There's nothing I can do." Han finally answered. He could tell just how nervous Luke was and he didn't blame him. He was beginning to feel the same way.


	5. The Plan

Chapter 5-The Plan

After a tense discussion with the others, Obi-Wan agreed to let Kiara and Kieran go see about turning off the tractor beam that was holding onto the ship. Before they left on their mission, he made sure to say, "May the force be with you both, my children." His voice was a mixture of both pride and sadness.

"May the force be with you, Dad." They both said, and they hurried off. They were careful not to let Vader know they were there.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group headed toward the command center, so they could wait for the twins to return. Unfortunately, about half way there, Obi-Wan was discovered by Vader himself.

Feeling helpless, Luke stayed there until R2 discovered that Leia was aboard this Death Star. "She needs our help." He protested to Han.

Han hesitated before agreeing to help. They were already disguised as Storm Troopers, so they just handcuffed Chewie and preceded toward Leia's cell. Their plan worked; up until they entered the area Leia's cell was in. Han sent Luke to go and rescue her. He did.

After a little bit of banter between the two, they met up with Han. By then, they had gotten caught off and were forced to take refuge in the garbage bin on that level.

"What'll we do now?" Leia asked them frustrated. She glanced from one of the men to the other.

"Well, I don't know." Luke said. He was feeling helpless by that time.

After a few overcoming a few obstacles (Luke attacked by a creature in the garbage bin and they were almost smashed, when someone activated the crushed on the bin.), they were finally able to meet back up with the twins.

"Any sign of Dad?" Kiara asked Luke.

"He's been caught by Vader, Kiara." He said and sighed.

Author's Note- What will be there plan for rescuing Obi-Wan? You'll find out in the next chapter.


	6. Rescuing ObiWan

Chapter 6-Rescuing Obi-Wan

"We need to rescue him, Luke." Kieran said, as he ran off. It didn't take him long to find his father. He activated his light saber and he joined the saber duel with Vader.

"Kieran, be careful!" Obi-Wan warned him, as he backed off a little.

"So, Obi-Wan." Vader said. "You did train your own children as Jedi, too." His was voice soft and taunting.

"They just reached the level of Jedi Master." Obi-Wan said, as he rejoined the saber duel. "You will never find her, Darth. I can assure you of that."

Vader got the upper hand on his battle with Kieran, and to Obi-Wan's horror Kieran was struck down by Vader.

"Noooo!" They both heard, as Obi-Wan went to rejoin the others. He knew right away that it was Kiara's voice he had heard. He quickly boarded the Falcon and he went to Kiara, who was crying.

She was sitting with Luke and Leia, who looked just as sad. She saw her father and she quickly stood up. "Dad!" She said, and threw her arms around him. She sobbed into his shoulder, as he sat down with her.

"He's with your mother now, Kiara." He said softly to her, as he held her. His heart broke at the loss of his son, but he knew he had to be strong for his daughter. "We still need to continue our mission, Honey. You know that."

Sniffling, she nodded as she glanced at Leia. "Dad, its time they heard the rest." She was still trying to calm down.

"Agreed." He said, just as Han appeared. He needed Luke's help getting away. Luke quickly got up and he went to give him a hand. He came back a few minutes later.

"What is it you need to tell us?" Leia asked, glancing at Luke.

Obi-Wan noticed this. He could sense the connection the two shared. "The two of you share a very special connection. One that neither of you knows about." He began. He started to say something else, but Leia motioned for him not to.

"I already know." She looked directly at Luke, and said, "He's my brother." She glanced at Obi-Wan for confirmation. He nodded.

"That's right." Obi-Wan said. "The two of you are twins." He sighed, before continuing. "Both of you were separated at birth to prevent the Emperor from finding you. You were sent to live with people that could be trusted enough to keep secret who your parents really are."

"What do you mean? Our mother is dead." Luke said.

"Luke, Vader wasn't always Vader. He use to be a Jedi named Anakin Skywalker." Kiara said, and she turned away.

"Vader is our father?" They both said in unison. They both shared a look of surprise and shock.

"Yes." Obi-Wan said. He glanced at his daughter to check on her. He could hear her crying softly, as she stared out of the window. He started to walk over to her, but Leia got to her first.

"Kiara, I am so sorry about your brother." She said, as she hugged her new friend.

"Thank you, Leia," Kiara said, as she hugged her back. It was then, that she felt someone close by. "Dad?" She looked up at him with a questioning look on her face. Whatever she was feeling, she couldn't believe it.

He came over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "What are you sensing, Sweetheart?" He asked, softly.

Instead of answering, she called out, "Kieran!" She looked around quickly. Her eyes lit up, when she saw her brother walk into the room. She rushed over and hugged him. "What happened? We thought you were dead."

Obi-Wan came over and he began to explain. "I'm sorry, Kiara. Yes, your brother came over to help me, but just as Vader was about to kill him, Kieran managed to duck away. We had to make Vader think I was wounded and he was killed."

"How did he get away though? I saw it with my own eyes, when Kieran was killed." She protested. She had the slightest bit angry. "What's going on, Dad? Why all of this?"

He sighed, not answering at first……..

Author's Note-What do you think of part 2? Pretty exciting, huh? How do you think Obi-Wan will explain Kieran's "death?" That will be coming soon in part 3.


End file.
